


You Needed Me

by Tododorky



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chest screwing, Doggy Style, F/M, Rough Sex, slight praise kink, sorry you had to read this oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododorky/pseuds/Tododorky
Summary: Yoosung tends to get in heat, and Mae sure as hell doesn't complain :3c





	You Needed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a bunch of nyasty headcanons a mutual made up. Enjoy! (i kept listening to Needed Me by Rihanna, hence the title)

“You know if this movie’s too scary for you, we don’t have to watch it...” Mae wiggled the popcorn bowl from Yoosung’s hands and put it in her lap, warning him as he kept the blanket they were sharing pulled up to his nose.

“I-it’s fine, really. J-just don’t leave the room until the movie’s over, okay?” He flinched at a loud crashing sound from the movie.

“Sure thing, honey. I won’t leave your side.”

  
“Ugh, I’m so embarrassing, I shouldn’t be so freaked out at a movie, of all things! Maybe..I just need something to distract myself from it.” Mae hummed in agreement, focusing mainly on the movie. His voice had grown gentle, soft even. _‘He’s probably going to fall asleep, like last time,’_ Mae giggled to herself, not expecting to feel Yoosung’s lips against her neck.

 

  
She gasped at feeling his chaste kisses all over her neck and allowed him to lay her down onto the couch. Soon his hands were up her shirt and handling her waist as he lightly bit at her collar bone. Mae breathed heavily at Yoosung’s touch and could feel her face heat up at the attention he was giving her. She flimsily grabbed at the back of his shirt and called for him over and over again, knowing that was the way to get him hot and bothered.

  
“Hey hey, down, boy~” Mae patted Yoosung’s back as he replied in the same tone, ”Your puppy wants to play~”, giggling as he lightly bit at her earlobe and groaned against her neck.

“C’mon, I-I really wanted to see this movie--Aah, w-wait, please-” Mae grabbed at the couch and gasped as she felt Yoosung’s fingertips on the inside of her thighs. Slowly, teasingly, they slid up.

  
He leaned down to Mae’s ear and whispered, “You know that’s my favorite skirt, I love seeing how good you look in it, so,” Mae bit down on her lip, trying to hold back a whimper as she felt Yoosung’s fingers rubbing at her clit through her panties. _“Maybe tonight we’ll leave it on you.”_  

  
Mae’s eyes fluttered at the thought, feeling herself becoming more and more flustered under Yoosung’s close gaze. He hovered over her, leaving quick kisses on her cheeks and lips once she was reacting in a way that he liked. “Yoosung, I’m ready, please..” Mae batted her lashes up at him. His eyes widened and he sat up, his laughter loud and boastful, causing him to wipe away a tear.

“Mae, don’t insult me; I’m not done having my fun with you.” She pouted up at him, which he absolutely loved.

“I’m not a toy, Yoosung. You can’t just play with me all you wa--AAhh, n-no, not that, please!” Mae whined as Yoosung got down infront of her and pulled up her skirt to easily press his tongue against her clit, soaking her panties and her hands went to his shoulders.

  
“If I don’t have my fun, I can’t give you what you want. I just need a few more minutes with you.” Yoosung parted and looked up at Mae, fingers slowly tugging off her panties. Finally she nodded and relaxed against him. He quickly went up to kiss her, lightly slapping her upper thigh as he kneeled down in front of the couch. “Hey, sit up for me,” Mae repositioned herself, watching Yoosung resting her legs over his shoulders, his breath shaky as he kissed her clit lightly and looked up to make eye contact with Mae.  

  
Before she was ready, Yoosung pressed his lips against her mound and sucked hard. Her body convulsed and face deepened another shade of red at the sloppy, wet sounds Yoosung was making. Her hands were instantly in his hair to make sure he didn’t pull away. His soft hair tickled her legs and stomach as he tilted his head each way.

  
Yoosung parted and rested his cheek against Mae’s thigh, his lips soaked and slightly beginning to swell. “You doin’ alright babe?” Mae couldn’t find her words. She just nodded and played with Yoosung’s hair, which splayed and fell in his eyes. “God, you’re really soaked down there. No matter what I do, you just keep getting more and more wet,” his voice was getting rough and a smile playing on his lips. He breathed and grabbed Mae’s thighs to keep her still as he continued to suck at her clit, rubbing his tongue against her mound and teased a finger in her to rub against her walls.

  
Mae was all but melting from Yoosung’s mouth against her. All she could do was pull at his hair and move her hips forward to give him more of her. Suddenly, he looked up at her again.

  
Yoosung’s hand shot up to Mae’s chest and grabbed at her breast, squeezing harshly and making her whine. “No shirt. If you want me, I need that shirt gone.” He teased another finger into Mae, but not putting it in all the way. She fumbled a bit, but slipped out of her shirt and threw it behind her and guiding Yoosung’s hand to her breast. He smiled and hummed content with what he saw. “You’re so beautiful. Every inch of you is amazing, I don’t deserve you all to myself.”  
He leaned forward to kiss Mae deeply, slowly allowing his fingers in her to move as he kept his mouth pressed onto hers.

 

Mae could taste herself on his tongue and it made her want more. She could feel him slowly being taken over by his heat; it shouldn’t be too long before even he can’t resist keeping things slow. It doesn’t happen too often, and Mae was thankful that was the case: Mae probably wouldn’t be walking for days if it was.

  
She reached behind her and flimsily unhooked her bra. Yoosung left wet kisses from her mouth down onto her chest and finally placed his mouth on her nipple. His free hand went to the other nipple and began rub and tease it. Mae let her head fall back as she was soon reaching her own limit.

”Please, Yoosung! Please, please, I need you in me! I want you so bad, I want to scream!” He looked up at her as though he wasn’t nearly teasing her to death, his pupils blown wide.

“What is it, hun? Tell me what you need.” His fingers twisted in her and she gasped. “Don’t finish too quickly, or I won’t give myself to you at all.”

  
He was either going to finger her until she climaxes, or stop with the teasing and fuck her into the couch. She couldn’t predict what he was planning, so she made a decision.  
“I..I want you to fuck me with your cock!” Mae felt weird with dirty talk sometimes, but Yoosung was absolutely weakened by it. A groan ripped through Yoosung. Soon, he was pulling her down to the floor with him and before she knew it, on all fours in front of him.

  
Mae felt his hands at her back and his erection against her through her skirt that rode up her waist. He was trying to push her down to the floor. “Mae, lower yourself.” She looked back at him with an innocent look.

“Why? What for?”

  
Yoosung was growing more impatient, he was practically shaking with lust. He forced her down to the floor, not enough to hurt her of course, just enough that she liked it. Her cheek pressed against the floor and he moaned out weakly and widened her legs for him. Mae felt him rub her lower back soothingly with one hand as the other fumbled with his pants.

  
“Good girl, good girl~ Good girls get what they want,” He leaned forward and pushed her hair off her back, kissing her shoulderblades. She made a satisfied hum, watching him from the corner of her eye. He was starting to pant, she could see him getting worked up.

  
He spat in his hand pumped at his length a few times, sighing at the sensation and pulled Mae’s skirt up her more. She jumped slightly as she felt his head against her entrance. His hands held her hips and slowly he entered Mae, leaning down and panting against her back as she took him to the hilt.

 

She was about to say something before he pulled back and slammed into her. She shouted, ignored as Yoosung only thrusted into her faster and faster, skin slapping against skin echoing into the room.

  
Groans bubbled up from Yoosung’s lips as he placed chaste kisses all over Mae’s back. “Tight, so hot, I love you,” was the most of what Mae could hear as she gasped and shouted Yoosung’s name over and over again, encouraging him to not stop and to go harder as she dug and scraped her nails into the floor.

  
Yoosung’s thrusts became sloppy as he leaned down enough to press his body against Mae’s and grab one of her hands tightly. He panted and seemed unable to catch his own breath. Mae was in a similar state of undone; her bangs clung to her forehead with sweat as well as strands of hair on her face and loved the strain she felt in her legs to keep her lower half upright.

  
“ ‘m gonna finish right now, is that okay?” She felt Yoosung’s thumb rub the back of her hand.

Mae returned the gesture as she moaned out,“Please, yes Yoosung, you’re doing such a good job, you’re so good to me,” he groaned into her shoulder, quickly kissing it before sitting himself up again. Soon his thrusts became faster again, he weakly moaned out Mae’s name again and again. His grip on her hips grew tighter. His body halted to a stop as rested himself against Mae’s back again, who arched and whined as she felt Yoosung release in her as he slowly thrusted into her.

  
“I-it’s coming out, I can feel it coming out of me!” Mae squirmed under him as she panically called out. She felt trails of cum falling down the insides of her thighs. Yoosung seemed to show no reaction except shuddering against her and letting his head fall against her shoulder. “ ‘m sorry, so sorry Mae, I-” “What, is it?” Mae sighed at feeling him thumbing at her hip bones and leaving small bites on the back of her neck and shoulders.

  
“I’m-I’m still hard, I don’t want to stop, I can’t,” He whined against her, tightening his grip on her hips as he started to pick up his pace again, more desperate and needy. Mae couldn’t hold back a swear from her lips, Yoosung was throbbing inside of her and as he moved, more of his cum spilled out from her clit.

“Wh-wait, wait, Yoosung, stop..” Mae cried out weakly,  reaching back to gain his attention.  

  
“What’s wrong, Mae?” his voice sounded strained as he stopped himself.

  
“I-I want..to see you..um,” Mae turned as best as she could to look back at Yoosung, “C-could you..fuck my chest?” She could see Yoosung smirking and biting down on his lip.

”On one condition.”

  
“What is it?” She could feel Yoosung reposition himself slightly. “Once I pull out, you have to keep whatever I filled you with inside you.” Mae gasped and flushed dark red.

“With what?! What am I supposed to..” Her voice faded as she felt something being dragged up the inside of her thigh.

  
“Just put this in you once I pull out, yeah?” Yoosung placed the dildo into Mae’s hand, then held her by her hips once more “Ready?” She swallowed and nodded, keeping the head of the toy right next to her entrance and waited for Yoosung to move.

 

Once he began to pull out, Mae’s body writhed as she groaned out painfully. She was aching, and yet she wanted him to stay in her. The instant she felt Yoosung’s length leave her, she pushed the toy into her quickly. Soon Yoosung was guiding Mae to sit upright as she kept a hand onto the toy.

 

Yoosung guided her hand to slowly move the dildo slowly, in and out. “You like your gift, Mae? You look so good playing with it, you’re so amazing to watch.” Mae whined as she kept her legs spread enough for Yoosung to watch her using the toy on herself.

“I love it, Yoosung, I don’t want to stop,” she trailed off, her face heating up as she moved the dildo in her and Yoosung stared unabashedly, but a part of her was blissfully relishing the fact that Yoosung was watching her doing something so dirty.

“You ready for me to continue, right?” Yoosung crawled up Mae’s body slightly, placing his length between her breasts. Mae finally moved her hand away from the dildo and instead pressed her chest in toward Yoosung’s member. He lightly grabbed Mae’s shoulders and began to thrust his hips up.

 

“Your cock looks so good like this, doesn’t it? Does my chest feel all warm and soft to you?” Yoosung let his head fall back as he groaned out.

“God, your chest is so amazing, Mae. I can’t believe you’re letting me do something so filthy to it,” he bit into his lip at the sensation.

 

He jolted once he felt Mae lean over slightly and kiss the head of Yoosung’s cock and squeezed his length between her chest each time he thrusted up. He picked up his pace, his grip on her shoulders tightened. “Filthy on you’s such an extreme thought, especially since you don’t really have any limits, you bad boy,” Mae giggled as she licked the head of Yoosung’s length.

 

His body shuddered, and Mae could feel his cock throbbing against her. “M-more, do that more, I can get more dirty for you.” Yoosung breathed, and Mae complied, at one point grabbing his hips and taking his head in her mouth, sucking and letting her tongue trace his slit.

 

A groan ripped through Yoosung’s body at Mae’s soft lips over his member, her sucking his head and worse, her moaning so much against it as she took more into her mouth.

 

He managed to pull himself back from Mae’s mouth and with a few more shaky pumps of his length, he came out all over her chest, some dripping down to her abdomen. Yoosung slumped against Mae, his forehead against her shoulder. He looked down at Mae’s chest, pressed up against his and massaged her chest, sticky with cum.

  
“Sorry about this, let me clean you up.” Mae huffed a sigh, attempting to use the couch behind her as leverage, but found herself falling back to the ground, wincing in pain. 

"I don't think I can make it to the shower.." Mae said bashfully. "I don't think you'll make it to the bed! We should just..sleep here." Mae nodded, and allowed Yoosung to help her up to the couch and wait as he went to go get a damp towel to clean her with. 

 

Once he came back, she decided to remove the dildo, and did so ever so slowly, still making her wince. Cum trickled from her entrance and Yoosung cleaned it up quickly. 

"Need anything before we turn in, Mae?" She yawned and shook her head, slightly curling into a ball to conserve space. Yoosung wrapped his arms around her, kissing the back of her neck as he held her close. 

"Love you, Yoosung." "I love you too, Mae." 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or comment if you enjoyed ✨


End file.
